Happy Valentine's Day
by Lammy Leonhart
Summary: YES! SECOND ROUND IS UP! Presented by...you have to read and find out yourself!!! ^_^ I bet you know who it's gonna be already...still, read, and don't forget to review!
1. A Devastating Morning

"Rise and shine, Squall!" said Rinoa cheerfully as she pressed the blue button on a black remote control and the air-conditioner slowed down to a halt, closing its vents. Squall opened his eyes lazily, wondering what was happening, and saw Rinoa placed back his air-cond remote control. He found that his air-conditioner has been switched off, and groaned. Then he remembered that he had lock his room door with the card key last night…  
  
"How did you get in here?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Quistis and me tried an experiment by using a credit card to open people's door, and it work, so I used Dad's credit card to open your door," answered Rinoa as she pulled apart the curtain. The warm and bright morning sunshine streamed in, lighting up his dark and cold room. He squinted his eyes, and after recovering from the sudden burst of sunlight, he saw Rinoa waving her hands in front of him, saying, "Hey, wake up now, you sleepy lion." He just ignored it and closed back his eyes, wanting to drift back off to sleep, and Rinoa gave him a nice jab to his ribs that jolted him to sitting position on his bed. He moaned in pain, clutching his side. Then, after a few moments, he laid back down again, much to Rinoa's frustration.  
  
"Squall! Wake up! It's morning!" Rinoa said.  
  
"It's SUNDAY morning…Hyne…let me go back to sleep…if not…I'll report your doings to Headmaster Cid…" mumbled Squall.  
  
"Go ahead! Edea allowed me to, anyway, to wake you up! Headmaster Cid, Edea, Irvine and Selphie wanted to see you, me, Quistis and Seifer at ten o'clock in the morning, and now it's already fifteen minutes past ten! Everybody's waiting for you and…" She heard a soft snore coming from the figure lying on the bed. She sighed, and suddenly she remembered the trick she had been dying to try on, but she reconsidered it, after remembering what Quistis said, "It's like poking a sleeping dragon in the eye." In this case, it is like shooting a thunderbolt at a sleeping lion.  
  
"Why don't I give it a try…?" said Rinoa, and smiling mischievously, she raised up her hands, and a big bright yellow orb appeared…  
  
And a loud crack of thunder was heard in the room. A few students popped their heads out of their room, wondering what had just happened. Silence. Then…  
  
"RINOA!" Squall's voice roared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, CASTING A THUNDAGA SPELL ON ME!" And there was another loud crack of thunder. And another. And another. The students, thinking it was just another 'couple fight', returned to their rooms.  
  
Back inside, Squall was trying to catch back his breath, after all his work of spell casting. Poor Rinoa was Thundaga-ed by the angry lion three times, and she lay on the floor, all black. Squall gave a small laugh, watching for a few moments the state his beautiful angel was in. Then he watched her calmly stood up, dusted her sooty clothes, and spread out her hands. Suddenly, he felt a sensation, and a blue orb flew out from him, bathed Rinoa in a blue light, and realized what had just happened.  
  
"Hey! You drew my Curaga spell!" Squall exclaimed, but Rinoa did not answer. Then, she walked slowly towards Squall, the yellow orb forming again in her hands, this time growing larger every moment. She stared into him, and he could see her eyes were burning with anger. Red-hot anger.  
  
"Uh oh," mumbled Squall under his breath. He had never seen Rinoa this angry before. He felt something very bad is gonna happen, and quickly ran across the room to his door, but halfway through, he heard Rinoa said, "You left behind something."  
  
He whirled around and saw the Rinoa holding his only key to freedom: his card key.  
  
"Oh no…oh shit…oh no…oh shit…"  
  
And a louder crack of thunder was heard in his room.  
  
After a few minutes, the door slid open and thick smoke rolled out. Then a very happy Rinoa came out of the smoky room, saying, "Meet you up there in 10 minutes," and left a blackened Squall lying flat on his back on his room floor, muttering, "…what an angry angel…"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. The Morning Meeting

A/N: Okay…Chapter 2 is finally up! This time, we'll see whether the Valentine's Night Bash will be a success or not…if you want, you can help recommend me some good love songs that goes well with them…I've already chosen one for Squall…now I need the songs for the rest! Drop me your ideas in your review! Happy reading!  
  
- Lammy Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of FF8 do not belong to me, but to Squaresoft. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N2: And that credit card unlocking thingy is made up. So it'll not have any effect, even if you try it a million times =)  
  
  
  
1 THE PLANNING  
  
Up in the office of Headmaster Cid, everyone was waiting for the Commander to make his appearance. Selphie and Irvine was the first one to be there, and after a few moments, Quistis came into the room, dragging an angry Zell who was complaining that the hot dogs ran out again this morning. Upon seeing where Quistis brought him, he demanded the reason of his presence there when he remembered Selphie and Irvine saying that they do not need him for the time being.  
  
"Well, we're short of people, so, we need your help," said Selphie.  
  
"In what?" said Zell. "I bet 10 hot dogs that it's one of your crazy ideas that's gonna include me and…"  
  
"Calm down…join and I'll spend you 10 hot dogs this whole week," offered Selphie.  
  
"Deal!" said Zell automatically. Quistis and Irvine looked at each other and sighed. Everyone knew Zell's huge craving for the school's hot dogs, and to reel him in in anything, hot dogs' the trick.  
  
After ten minutes past ten, Seifer made his appearance. Soon, Seifer, Zell and Irvine got into a fight and Quistis and Selphie tried to break them up when Headmaster Cid and Matron Edea came into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saluted. Cid nodded approvingly, and Rinoa popped out behind Edea, and gazed around the group, trying to find someone. Sensing Squall is missing, she volunteered to find him and bring him up. She was gone for quite some time, and Zell offered to search for them when the door swung open. It was Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! We're about to send Zell down to find you guys. Anyway, where's Squall?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be up soon," said Rinoa. The room suddenly smelt of burned clothes. Everybody looked around, wondering where the smell was coming from.  
  
"Um…is something burning in here?" asked Irvine, and Zell sniffed the air. Then he said, "I think the smell's coming from…"  
  
"Me…yeah, I know," said Squall as he entered the room. He had showered and changed his clothes again, but thin wasps of smoke could be seen evaporating from his body. Everybody stared at him, and he said out loud, "What?"  
  
"Uh, Squall, did something happened down there?" asked Quistis, and Seifer snickered. Quistis in turned stomp on his right foot and he screamed in pain, and quickly hobbled over to the other side of the room, all the while clutching his sore foot.  
  
"Yeah…you don't wanna know…" said Squall and glared at Rinoa, who mouthed 'Sorry!' and gazed at him with her puppy-love eyes. Squall tried in vain to resist her charm but could not and knew it was working on him, and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Here, let me give you a hand," said Matron and she raised her hands. A yellow light immersed Squall for a moment or two, then disappeared, leaving Squall smoke-free.  
  
"But, Edea! I thought you gave your power over to Rinoa?" said Cid.  
  
"Yes, but I still got a little left in me," said Edea. "So I can still do a little bit of magic here and there."  
  
Everybody was silent. Then Selphie cleared her voice and said, "Okay…so I guess everyone's here, so we can start the meeting now!"  
  
"Answer three of our questions first," said Quistis. "First: This is your idea, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's our idea!" said Selphie and Irvine in chorus.  
  
"Second: It's gonna include us, right?" asked Zell this time.  
  
"Yes!" Selphie and Irvine both shouted in joy.  
  
"Third: you do know what our response would be, right?" asked Seifer and drew out his Hyperion, aiming at the couple. Quistis gave him her famous icy glare at him, and Seifer reluctantly redrew back his Gunblade.  
  
"Well…sort of…" said Selphie.  
  
"But it's only for this week!" said Irvine. Irvine looked at Selphie, and they both announced, "It's the Valentine's Night Bash!"  
  
"The what?" everybody in the room exclaimed.  
  
"It's the Valentine's Night Bash. It's to be held in conjunction with Valentine's Day this week, and our two young chaps here really wanted to do it. I would like my dear Edea here to see this, too," said Cid. Irvine and Selphie were beaming happily.  
  
"Aww…honey, that's so sweet of you," said Edea and planted a kiss on Cid's rosy cheek. His face turned red, and he quickly said, "I really would like to see you all perform on stage and make us proud."  
  
Silence in the room. Then…  
  
"Well…if that's what you want, we'll do it," said Squall. Quistis and Rinoa nodded their heads in agreement. Seifer stared at Quistis as if she had just grown horns, and one more icy glare from Quistis got him agreeing. However, Zell stood his ground.  
  
"But I can't sing!" said Zell.  
  
"Then no hot dogs from my Selphie," said Irvine.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! I want my hot dogs! Fine…I'll TRY to sing…happy?"  
  
"Happy," said Selphie.  
  
"Anybody else objecting?" addressed Irvine to the people. Everybody shook their heads and Selphie said, "Good! Now let's get on with the details…"  
  
* * *  
  
And so it was planned that everybody will have a chance to sing. Later, they will build a stage in the Quad and put up notices about the bash. And will the bash be a success? More coming…. 


	3. Another Devastating Morning

Chapter 3 is finally up! It takes me a long time to think about it, and I finally settle with this version. I know you're getting impatient and tired of waiting, but the grand event will be up very, very soon…so R & R, please! If I get a lot of reviews, I might write another one! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of FF8 do not belong to me, but Squaresoft. So please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
1 Another Devastating Morning…  
  
"What really happen up there?"  
  
"C'mon! Tell us! Aren't we your best friends?"  
  
"Well, as what Quistis told me that day…"  
  
The gang was in the cafeteria, taking a break after the meeting. Quistis and Selphie were seated on one side of the table with Rinoa in the middle, pressuring her about Squall's weird 'smoky-appearance', and Squall and Irvine sat down on the other side with Zell. Seifer just grabbed a chair from an empty table, and sat in the middle of the table separating the guys and girls. Zell was wolfing down his 34th hot dog when his girlfriend Abby Simfields, a pig-tailed lady from the Library sauntered over to the table, carrying another plate of piling hot dogs.  
  
"Here, Zell, your hot dogs as promised!" she said and winked at him, then went over to the side of the cafeteria to join her lady friends. Then they turned around, saw Zell, and waved at him before leaving the place. Zell just waved back with a hand while another was holding one hot dog.  
  
"Look's like I've got a new rival as a ladies' man," muttered Irvine under his breath. Zell continuing gobbling up his hot dogs, oblivious to what Irvine said. Squall just shrugged, and Seifer just sat in his chair silently. The girls sitting in front of them suddenly gave a yelp of surprise as Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Rinoa, you don't wanna tell the whole school what you did, do you?" asked Squall crossly.  
  
"No, Squall…I'm telling them that the trick worked! And they're welcomed to try it out!" said Rinoa and continued laughing. Irvine and Seifer, having heard her said that, quickly looked at Squall, their looks on their faces demanding an answer.  
  
"What trick does she play on you until you got yourself steaming all over?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Yeah. You'd better tell us so that we could put our guards up," added Seifer. Upon hearing that, Squall and Irvine stared at Seifer as if he had just grown another extra head. Seifer stared back at the two bewildered guys and said, "What?"  
  
"Uh…nothing," Squall quickly said.  
  
"Then what did Rinoa did to you? Tell us now!" said Irvine. Seifer waited expectantly, and Squall told them what had happened.  
  
"Well…she Thundaga-ed me once, and I was just too angry to control myself, so I blasted three Thundaga at her…"  
  
"What_did_you_just_say!" shouted Seifer and stood up, drawing out his Hyperion and pointed at Squall. The girls stopped chatting. Many people in the cafeteria stared at them, but Zell continued wolfing down his hot dogs, unaware that a fight is about to break out. "How_dare_you_"  
  
"Chill, man…" said Irvine calmly, standing up and pushing away the Gunblade. Then he turned around and addressed the speculating students. "Sorry people! We're just practicing our…uh…performance!" People seem to buy it as they started continue what they were doing.  
  
"You idiot of a Seifer!" scolded Quistis. She stood up, walked over to a surprised Seifer, and stomped on his foot again, this time the left one. Seifer roared in agony and let go of his Gunblade, the weapon dropping perfectly onto Quistis' hand as he clutched his sore foot.  
  
"Quistis! Stop stomping onto my foot and that's MY Gunblade you're taking! Give it back now!" shouted Seifer but stumbled onto the floor with a loud thud as Quistis pulled it away from his reach.  
  
"Too bad. I, as an Instructor, confiscate this Gunblade to stop someone here from creating havoc in the school. Please see me later in class to get it back," said Quistis coolly and sat back down in her seat, still holding on to the Gunblade. Selphie cheered, "Go, Quistis!" and Seifer just stood up, stared at Quistis sulkily and returned to his seat, grumbling silently. Selphie went and take a closer look at the Hyperion and started oohing and aahing.  
  
"Woah," murmured Irvine after a few moments of silence. Squall nodded his head in agreement. Zell finally finished his meal, stared at the three silent guys and said, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"No, and that reminds me of asking Squall to continue with his story. Now, after you cast three Thundagas, what happen?" asked Irvine. Zell moved his chair closer to Squall, and Seifer shifted his chair towards the table, listening in to the conversation.  
  
"She got mad. I've never seen her this angry before, and I felt that maybe I've been a bit too nasty to her. So I was about to run out from the room when she got me."  
  
"Got you what?" asked Zell.  
  
"She got hold of my card key, and I'm unable to escape. So, I'm trapped in a room with an angry angel and she gave me her mega Thundaga," finished Squall, the incident replaying in his mind.  
  
"And that makes you go all smoky-like? No wonder!" said Zell.  
  
"Woah…woah…girls are getting more scary every day," said Irvine. He began ticking off numbers with his fingers. "First, a mad Rinoa that blew the Commander away." Zell and Seifer started cracking up. "Then, a mad Quistis that suddenly enjoys stomping onto people's foot." This time, Zell and Squall laughed.  
  
"Third, mad Selphie will be the maddest of the three mad girls!" said Seifer, and all the guys doubled over, laughing even harder.  
  
"Ahem…" All the guys stopped laughing. Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis were carrying each a yellow zappy orb in their hands, all the time growing larger.  
  
"Uh oh," murmured Irvine.  
  
"We're in trouble," added Zell.  
  
"How dare you insult me!" said Selphie, glaring at Seifer. He grinned back and laughed again, but one icy shot from Quistis got him to stop.  
  
"And how dare you side with them!" said Rinoa, scowling at Squall.  
  
"Ready, you guys?" asked Quistis. Rinoa and Selphie nodded. The guys quickly think of a way to get out from the Cafeteria before they were to end up like what Squall had said earlier. Then Squall had an idea, and held up a finger, stopping the mob of angry girls in their tracks.  
  
"You can't do that in here!" said Squall. "People will be watching and…" The cafeteria suddenly felt quiet. Not a single student is in sight.  
  
"Hey…where'd everybody go?" asked Zell, scratching his head.  
  
"Break is over! Yeay! I can finally escape!" said Irvine and was set to leave the place, but Selphie pulled him back and poor Irvine was trapped with his friends.  
  
"Not a single one of you'll escape…" said Quistis threateningly.  
  
"Uh…hey! Aren't you supposed to go to your class now, Instructor?" said Seifer. Quistis looked sort of skeptical for a moment. Her orb stopped growing, and the rest of the guys breathed in relief. Selphie and Rinoa paused, too. Seifer, having found a way to get Quistis out of the group so that they will not attack, continued. "As an Instructor, you're not supposed to be late for your class and…"  
  
"I just remembered I have no class this afternoon," said Quistis and the girls smiled at each other, an evil grin on their faces. Their orbs grew bigger and brighter. The guys stared at them in horror.  
  
"One…" chorused Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie. The guys grew alarmed and quickly junctioned their Thundaga spells to their Elem-Def. "Two…" Before the guys could finish Junctioning, though…  
  
A major explosion resonated through the school. In the third floor, Cid's office shook for a moment or two. Cid quickly held onto his table, and his empty glass of water broke for no reason as Edea walked in. Then the vibrations stopped.  
  
"Edea, dear…what did you do this time?" said Cid.  
  
"I did nothing wrong, honey. I was going to your office when the whole school started shaking, as if a minor earthquake has just passed through us."  
  
"Earthquakes did not hit this place before."  
  
"I said, 'as if'. And Cid dear, we really should get better quality drinking cups," said Edea, looking at the pile of broken glass that lay on his table.  
  
"Huh? Oh…okay," said Cid. "But I think it's coming from the direction of the Cafeteria..."  
  
Edea looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she said, "Squall and Seifer must be up to mischief again. Those SeeDs…they never changed their wild nature…"  
  
Down in the Cafeteria, the extra powerful Thundaga spells almost blew up the whole place. Well, not really the whole place. The impact was at its strongest when it hit the four poor SeeDs, Squall, Seifer, Zell and Irvine. Thick smoke engulfed the foursome and Rinoa quickly cast a mild Aero. The smoke soon disappeared to reveal four electrified guys, with lightning zaps still dancing around them. They stared at the girls, looked at each other and keeled over.  
  
"Squall!" shouted Rinoa and quickly went over to her beloved knight, who lay on the floor, passed out cold due to the second major blast. Selphie went to check on Irvine, then Zell and a swearing Seifer before turning to Quistis.  
  
"Um…aren't we a bit too nasty, Quistis?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Nope…I don't think so," answered Quistis.  
  
"Girls…are…really…scary…now…" were Seifer's last words before he blacked out.  
  
  
  
So, okay…this chapter's a bit boring, but I've just got nothing else to describe before the big main event…so…more coming soon… 


	4. Down and Out, But Never Long!

Chapter 4 is finally UP!!! Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and yes, you're all tired of waiting for the grand night to come. Well, one more chapter and the first singer will sing! (Who do ya think it'll be???) Well, please read and review!  
  
-Lammy Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of FFVIII (excluding Abby…) belong to Squaresoft (sniff…) but the plot belongs to me!  
  
A/N: Abby is a character I made up for Zell…anyway I don't know the name of his pig-tailed library girlfriend, do I?  
  
  
  
"Dr.Kadowaki, are they alright?"  
  
"Well, they seemed to be struck with a very heavy Thunder-based spell, much powerful than a normal Thundaga, and all four of them are paralyzed. But they are now in a stable condition," said Dr. Kadowaki. Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie hold hands together and jumped for joy in the room, laughing in relief. Dr.Kadowaki blinked a few times in confusion, then shook her head and smiled.  
  
After the 'Gigavolt' as what Selphie described it, they quickly sent for Dr.Kadowaki, an aged but kind doctor in charge of the school's Infirmary. With the other students' help, they managed to carry the four KO- ed guys to the enlarged hospital wing Headmaster Cid has built after the school has been permanently stationed at its usual place outside the fishing town of Balamb. There, Dr.Kadowaki had kindly asked the girls to leave it to her hands to treat them, and after a long time of waiting in the doctor's office, the doctor came in, and held out a 'V' sign. They knew the guys would be alright!  
  
"But tell me, what exactly has happened to them?" asked the doctor as she sat in her desk in her office. The girls were quiet for a moment or two, and then Quistis spoke up. "Well, they got Thundaga-ed by three girls in the Cafeteria, almost blasting the place into smithereens. Then we tried to revive them using Life and Full-Life, but they're still unconscious, so we quickly brought them to you."  
  
"And I presumed the three girls who Thundaga-ed them are the three of you," said Dr.Kadowaki. The girls all nodded their heads slowly. The doctor's expression suddenly changed, from a smiling kind face to a disapproving one. They anticipated a long lecture from the doctor, then another lecture from Edea and Cid if Dr.Kadowaki report them. Quistis imagined herself loosing her Instructor post again, and she shivered in fear. Rinoa and Selphie imagined the horror of not seeing their loved ones again if Rinoa was to be sent back to her old home in Deling City and Selphie back to Trabia Garden. A worried frown appeared on their faces and they looked at Dr.Kadowaki nervously, waiting for the worst to come. But the doctor laughed instead, surprising them greatly.  
  
"Don't worry, though, I would not report this to Cid. I know that you young people are all up to mischief when you get the chance, but if this happens again, I'll not give another exception." They sighed in relief.  
  
"May we see them?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Yes, you may, but don't take too long, though. They still need some rest…"  
  
But before the doctor could say anything else, the girls were happily walking down the corridor towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall opened his eyes slowly, and bright white light met his vision, temporarily blinding him. He blinked a few times, and got up to a sitting position. After getting used to the light, he saw a figure dressed in blue and shiny ebony hair framing her angelic face sat down next to his bed, a worried look on her face, saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, my angel," said Squall and managed a weak smile. He felt tired, but he did not want to show it to Rinoa. Rinoa propped his pillow up, and carefully laid him back.  
  
"What had just…" A finger waggled in front of him, and he paused.  
  
"Shh…you've just recovered from the blast," said Rinoa. She gazed into Squall, and he gazed back at her, melting into the Rinoa's warm eyes. "It's all my fault…I should not have cast another Thundaga onto you…I'm sorry, Squall…"  
  
"Never mind…I forgive you…," said Squall, their gaze never breaking. Then Rinoa sat down on his bed, and lay against his warm chest. She played around with his silver Griever hung around his neck, and the both of them clasped their hands together.  
  
"Oh, Squall…"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"Squall…"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"Squall…"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"Can the two of you lovebirds do it another time? Don't make a scene in here," said Seifer, eyeing the couple with mock jealousy, sitting cross-legged on his bed.  
  
"Yes, I know you're jealous, but they can't help it, can they?" said Selphie who sat down beside Irvine. "Let them have it their way, for once." Irvine nodded his head in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, they realised that Squall and Rinoa were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Aww…so touching…so sweet…" Selphie gushed. Irvine grabbed back his hat, and Selphie was about to protest when Quistis came in, carrying a Gunblade in her hands.  
  
"My Gunblade!" exclaimed Seifer. He got two silencing stares from Selphie and Irvine, and he realized that he had almost woken up Squall and Rinoa. They were still snuggled together on the bed, not hearing Seifer's loud voice.  
  
"Yes, and I hope you'll…forgive me…for what I did just now…" said Quistis softly. She held out the Gunblade to Seifer, and Seifer, smilingly said, "You're forgiven, Instructor." He took the weapon from her and Quistis gave him a nice, long hug. Seifer put down his weapon and hugged her back, mumbling, "Oh…Quistis…you're the best…"  
  
"Oh, Irvine…why is it that the two of us aren't really intimate now?" wondered Selphie aloud.  
  
"Shh!!! Don't say out so loud!" Irvine whispered quickly to Selphie, but before he could stop her from saying it, the two fondled couples suddenly looked up and stared at her. Irvine gave her a 'I-warn-you- earlier' look. Selphie smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh…sorry for interrupting…you can go on now…"  
  
"Zell is still not up, is he?" asked Rinoa. Everybody turned and looked at the sleeping figure next to Irvine. Zell was still lying on his bed with his back facing them. The only sign of life is his steady and rhythmic breathing.  
  
"I know just the thing to wake him up," said a girl, and everybody turned to face Abby as she walked into the room, carrying two plates of steaming hot dogs. The delicious smell wafted throughout the room, making the guys stared at the food hungrily.  
  
Zell's body suddenly stirred in the bed. He got up and turned to see where the smell came from. Seeing the steaming hot dogs in Abby's hands, he said, "Hey, Abby! You've brought your Zelly hot dogs!"  
  
"Yes, Zell," said the pig-tailed Library girl and placed it on his side table. Irvine reached out and was about grab one when Zell saw it and slapped Irvine's hand away. Zell started bawling like a small kid while holding the hot dogs out of Irvine's reach. Quistis, Seifer, Rinoa and Squall covered their ears to block out Zell's yelling.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY!" Zell glared at Irvine, like a fierce bull protecting his prized hay from the herd. Irvine shook his head in defeat and Selphie whispered to him, "I'll get you one later."  
  
"Yummy," said Zell and in five seconds, the hot dogs disappeared. Selphie suddenly gave out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Oh no! Today's Monday, right?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Selphie. What's the matter?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Do you think we can still do the thing?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Irvine! The Valentine's Night Bash!' said Selphie, pouting. "It's our idea and you've forgotten about it! And you guys have only just recovered…and the stage in the Quad hasn't been build yet! Oh no…" wailed Selphie, near to tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Selphie." Everybody stared at Abby. "I can get the people in the Library to help, and their friends, too…"  
  
"Oh, Abby my sweet lady! You've just saved our lives!" said Irvine and Selphie hit him so hard on the head, he grew dazed for a few seconds. He was practically seeing Selphie and stars dancing in front of his eyes. Seifer said to Quistis, "I told you, Selphie is just one mad…" and Quistis held up a warning finger, silencing him.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" screamed Selphie with joy and hugged Abby so tight that Abby's face grew slightly red.  
  
"Selphie! You're killing the poor girl!" scolded Quistis. Selphie realised her mistake and let go a gasping Abby.  
  
"Sorry, Abby! I'm really really really sorry!"  
  
"It's alright…now, fill me in about the Bash!"  
  
  
  
Well, it seems the heroes are out for the next few days, but with Abby and her friends' help, the Bash will definitely be on, right? So, next chapter coming up: Chapter 5: The Stage Is Built! 


	5. The Stage is Built!

Chapter 5 is here! And the first unofficial song is up! (This is just a warm up chapter before they perform ^_^). The song is sung by (drum roll…) oh, just read the fic ^_^ This song was requested by soul-x, and I just got no where to write it in the fic, so…here you have it! This fic is a bit extra long but, well, inspirations just flowed through, and I just had to get it down ^_^ Enjoy and please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I can update. ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ===YOU HAVE ENTERED THE NO SUING ZONE===  
  
FFVIII and the song belong to their respective owners. No GF and animals are  
  
wounded in the writing of this fic.  
  
The Stage Is Built!  
  
It was Thursday afternoon, and a nice sunny day it was, with not a cloud in the blue sky that stretched infinitely over the Quad of Balamb Garden. Our heroes in this story had finally recovered from that little accident in the Cafeteria on Monday, and were now working with the other students Abby and Zell had managed to rein in from the Library and Training Centre respectively. How they did it, no one knew.  
  
Behind the almost-finished makeshift stage were Irvine and Selphie, trying to set up the jukebox machine and its accompanying speakers together for the past three hours. Keeping an eye on those two was Squall, who was complaining for the 55th time.  
  
"Never…ever…ask…me…to…do…that…again…" Squall said through clenched teeth as he leaned lazily against the pole of the stage. That morning, Selphie and Rinoa had suddenly joined forces and 'forced' him to call his father up, the so-called President of Esthar, Laguna Loire. His father had gladly agreed to borrow the music and lighting equipment as requested. And a few hours ago, the Ragnarok had arrived and dropped off a huge grey container that crashed down onto the Quad, right on the stage. Thank Hyne the stage was made out of strong wood that Rinoa's father had sent from Timber a few days ago.  
  
"Well, if I had not do that, we wouldn't have it right now, right?" replied Selphie as she connected some plugs and wires to the speakers. "Besides, later you have to sing."  
  
"What?" said Squall, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Since Irvy and I are so tired and so are the other students, we'll have to ask you to test it since all you do is grumble for the past few hours," said Selphie. She stood up and faced Squall. "Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, c'mon…please? I'll spend you hot dogs!" Selphie batted her eyelashes at him, hoping he would do it, but since Squall was used to this 'charms' that Rinoa often gave him, he stood his ground firmly and just said, "I'm not Zell, so don't entice me with the offer of hot dogs. The answer is still a no." Then he stood up and left the stage.  
  
"Fine, you stubborn lion!" fumed Selphie and was about to force Irvine this time to sing when she saw Quistis and Seifer entered the Quad. She waved at them and shouted, "Hey Quistis! Hey Seifer!" They saw her waving and ran towards her.  
  
"Hey," the two of them said when they reached her. Quistis spoke up first. "Seen Abby and Zell anywhere?" Selphie shook her head. "Well, they said that you two needed help, so…" Irvine stood up and said, "Phew! I'm finally done!"  
  
"You've just come in time to my rescue after that Bull-Head refused to help me out!" said Selphie, glaring at the retreating back of Squall as he made his way to the other side of the Quad.  
  
"Oh…a new name for Puberty Boy, eh?" said Seifer, smirking.  
  
"If Squall refuses, it's bound to be something that nobody enjoys doing it," said Quistis thoughtfully. As if in response, Irvine and Selphie both grabbed a mike from the floor and held it out to Quistis and Seifer. Quistis stared at the mikes, then at the two hopeful faces of Irvine and Selphie, then at Seifer. "See?"  
  
"No thanks, count me out," Seifer said simply, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, you've got no choice but to sing!" said Selphie indignantly. "I have to make sure this thing work so that you guys can perform on the night!"  
  
"Fine…whatever…" muttered Seifer.  
  
"Now don't be Squall No.2," said Selphie as she dragged the surprised Seifer and Quistis by the arms onto the stage.  
  
"You owe me big time for this, Selphie," muttered Quistis under her breath. Selphie passed one mike to Seifer and he took it glumly, and Irvine passed one more to Quistis. The song started playing and Quistis exclaimed, "Hey! I know this song!"  
  
"Like I don't know," said Seifer. The colour-lights overhead came on, blinding Quistis and Seifer temporarily. They blinked a few times, got accustomed to it, and Quistis started the first verse of the song.  
  
"Wherever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own…"  
  
"Wherever said my words, wishing they would be heard…" Seifer continued.  
  
"I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy…" sang Quistis. "You'd always be there in the corner…of this ti-ny little bar…"  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the Quad, far from the crowd, Squall had joined Rinoa into singing under the tree that they were leaning on.  
  
"My last night here for you…" sang Rinoa.  
  
"Same old songs, just once more," sang Squall. The both of them gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, and continued singing.  
  
"My last night here with you?" sang Rinoa.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no," Squall sang. He smiled at her and Rinoa beamed.  
  
"I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me," sang Rinoa.  
  
"Oh did you ever know, that I had mine…on you…" sang Squall, and Rinoa laid her head against his shoulders. His fluffy corner of the jacket tickled her nose, and she resisted the urge to sneeze when suddenly, the couple heard the music tune of their song playing, and they turned to where the music came from: the stage. The vibrant music could be clearly heard behind dark red curtains. Just then, they heard a couple singing: -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face.  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down.  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The curtain was suddenly raised, revealing Quistis and Seifer standing on the stage in each other's embraces. Many students had rushed and formed a circle surrounding the stage, watching in awe their Instructor and Seifer singing.  
  
"Seifer…singing?" mumbled Rinoa, her eyes wide in shock. Nevertheless, the truth is the truth, and yes, Seifer, the Seifer Almasy was singing in his rich baritone voice to Quistis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I, wanna be.  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart, beating fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then Quistis sang in response: -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then Seifer sang: -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine, on you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't we join them?" suggested Rinoa. Squall nodded, and they got up from their place, and ran towards the crowd. The students saw them and parted a way through for their Commander and the Sorceress. Seifer and Quistis saw them and Rinoa asked, "Can we join?" Seifer nodded and passed his mike to Rinoa, and she started singing in her melodious voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darling so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
The tears if you're holding back  
  
Of pain if that's what it is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa danced towards Squall and raised her mike to him, and he started singing his part in his deep rich voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you are not dreaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa in Squall's arms, and Quistis in Seifer's arms, they sang in front of their audience of students, the air filled with music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darling so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finished singing, everybody applauded. The entire Quad rocked with their tremendous clapping. The foursome bowed, and the Trepies screamed the loudest of all, shouting, "YOU RULE, QUISTIS!" And the music finally ended, striking its last note.  
  
"Squall…" mumbled Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa…" whispered Squall. The two of them were hugging each other, not caring the world or the people around them. Seifer and Quistis looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"It was fantastic, guys!" said Selphie as she made her way onto the stage. The crowd soon dispersed as everyone got back to work. "I want that kind of performance when you guys perform, okay?"  
  
"No problem," said Seifer. Quistis nodded approvingly.  
  
"Hey Seifer! That's a great show you've put up, ya know!" yelled a rough voice a distance away from the Quad. They turned and saw a big, bronze-skinned giant and beside him, a silver-haired lady with a patch over her right eye walking towards them.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," she shouted and smiled.  
  
"Hey Fujin! Raijin! Long time no see!" Seifer greeted his friends. "How's the mission in Esthar?"  
  
"Not bad, ya know…Mr.President allowed us to return to Balamb Garden earlier to report. How's life?"  
  
"Pretty much suck," Seifer answered, glaring at Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis in turn.  
  
"HAPPENED?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Yeap, something mush have happened, ya know, must be…ah! Seifer got chased by his worst nightmare!" taunted Raijin and he started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. And laughing. And Fujin started giggling, then into hard laughter. Tears were rolling down on both their faces, leaving everyone stared at each other in askance. Seifer stared at his posse in bewilderment.  
  
"What worst nightmare?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Seifer is…hahaha…okay…hahaha…must stop laughing ya know…" said Raijin, trying to recover from his fit of laughter. Seifer's face suddenly became one of embarrassment and anger mixed together.  
  
"Must be something embarrassing," said Squall. "But I can't think of any…hmmm…is it that…"  
  
"Shut up, Puberty Boy," growled Seifer, drawing out his Hyperion and a bullet clicked into place. He pointed it straight at Squall. Squall was about to draw out his Lionheart when Rinoa shook her head. He sighed and reluctantly released his grip from the hilt of his Gunblade. Having heard of what Squall had said, Quistis' eyes glowed.  
  
"Ah…I know…" said Quistis, smiling with mischief. "Seifer, Seifer."  
  
"Oh no you don't…you'd better Silence yourself, or else…"  
  
"What is going on in here?" spoke a voice. Everybody turned to see Zell and Abby appeared beside Raijin.  
  
"What is Seifer's worst nightmare?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Seifer's worst nightmare? I can't think of any…" answered Zell, cupping his chin in thought.  
  
"Aw, Zell! How long have we been living with Seifer in Matron's house?" said Quistis. "Don't you ever remember anything? You should have by now…"  
  
"….OH! I know!" shouted Zell triumphantly, punching his fist into the air like he always did. "Seifer is afraid of…"  
  
"SHUT UP, CHICKEN-WUSS!" hollered Seifer, this time pointing the Hyperion at Zell.  
  
"…DOGS!" chorused Squall, Quistis, Zell, Fujin and Raijin.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO! My deepest fear has been revealed…" moaned Seifer, dropping onto the stage floor on his knees in defeat.  
  
"Really? Seifer, are you…really afraid of dogs?" asked Rinoa. Seifer was silent with embarrassment, and knowing it was true, Rinoa giggled, then started laughing with the others. Zell was the worst; he was banging the floor with his fist, unable to control.  
  
"It was the best when he…"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP, CHICKEN-WUSS!" thundered Seifer. "Or else…" Before he could fire at Zell's head, Quistis had expertly launched her Save the Queen at Seifer's Gunblade. The whip twirled around the blade's edge, and with a pull, it flew towards Quistis, and she caught it before Seifer realized what was happening.  
  
"Quistis!" whined Seifer.  
  
"Seifer! You are not to shoot at anybody when you're in school, understand?" said Quistis in her stern-teacher voice.  
  
"…Yes…" He glared at Zell who was still laughing as he stood back up with Abby's help.  
  
"…What has happened?" asked Irvine as he ascended the stage from the left wing. "It seems something interesting is going on…"  
  
"Yes, indeed," spoke the all-the-while-silent-and-confused Abby. A glare from Seifer got her saying, "But it's best left unknown…"  
  
"Whatever…" said Irvine.  
  
"Now don't go a-copying Squall. Puberty Boy is a bad example to be followed," said Seifer.  
  
"I heard that," muttered Squall.  
  
"And with his sweet little angel, he thinks he can go and rule the world now with that Lionheart of his and his dear little sorceress," continued Seifer.  
  
"I heard that, too," said Rinoa.  
  
"Um, Seifer? I think it's best you stopped talking now, ya know," said Raijin, retreating. Fujin, Selphie, and the people on the ground took a few steps back, too. They all looked so dead serious, and frightened.  
  
"What? This is just a joke, so why take it so seriously?" said Seifer, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, he heard some growling behind him, and he turned back to see a massive three-headed dog and a brown-and-white dog, baring their teeth at him. In the middle stood Squall and Rinoa, an evil grin both on their faces.  
  
"Poor Seifer, but none can do, I can't help you," said Quistis coolly as she descended the stage with Seifer's Hyperion in her hands.  
  
"Please, Quistis, I need my…"  
  
"SORRY. NO," said Fujin as she took the Gunblade from Quistis just as Seifer was about to reach out and grab it. Fujin in turned gave it to Raijin. Then they all advanced more further from the stage. Seifer shook his head in defeat, then stared up at the angry couple.  
  
"Now, you know I'm afraid…I mean hate dogs, so, please, just take them away," Seifer said slowly, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Angelo! Bite him now! And don't let go!" shouted Rinoa, and Angelo bounded towards Seifer.  
  
"Oh NO!" screamed Seifer and he quickly ran down from the stage, with Angelo hot on his heels. "Get away from me now, you stupid mutt!" Having heard this, Angelo was fuming and started to snap at his feet.  
  
"RINOA! CALL YOUR STUPID DOG BACK NOW!" hollered Seifer, running around the Quad. However, Rinoa could not hear him over everyone's laughter as they watched Angelo chased poor Seifer up and down, here and there and everywhere in the Quad. She collapsed onto the ground, unable to stop laughing.  
  
"Now that is what I call a good revenge!" said Squall when he recovered from his fit of laughter. Rinoa whistled and Angelo raced back towards her, leaving a tired Seifer collapsing onto the ground right in front of Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"I…so…bloody…hell…hate…you…guys," panted Seifer as Fujin and Raijin helped him up. He pointed at Angelo which stood beside Rinoa obediently, rolling out its tongue and pant. "Never…ever…let…that…stupid…dog…of…yours…chase…after…me…again…" And he managed to pull back in time to avoid the snapping jaws of the angry dog.  
  
"You wanna try mine now?" asked Squall, patting Cerberus. The GF barked in delight, eyeing Seifer, and licking its chomps.  
  
"Oh no…you…don't…" said Seifer, backing away from him. "Fujin! Raijin! Attack that monster dog now!" No movement. "FUJIN! RAIJIN!" He turned back to find Fujin and Raijin was nowhere in sight. He started grumbling, "They whom I called a posse…"  
  
"They are long gone once they heard Cerberus bark," said Rinoa. "Now say you're sorry and we'll forgive you."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't, Cerberus will chase you! Go, Cerberus!" ordered Squall, and the mighty GF reared up, crashed down, and started running towards the frightened Seifer. Seifer was to be chased again, all over the Quad and left Squall and Rinoa doubled over in laughter again.  
  
"I HATE YOU PEOPLE AND I HATE YOUR STUPID DOGS!" yelled Seifer as he ran again as fast as his legs could afford to make him too, with Cerberus chasing after him with each crashing step it took. Oh, it's gonna be a long day for Seifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahaha…I wonder why Seifer's afraid of dogs, though…anyway, first performance will be up very soon, by… (drum roll)…yet to decided ^_^. SOON, PEOPLE! 


	6. The First Performance!

Hiya people! CHAP 6 us finally up!!! It's been like what, three weeks since I've last updated…sorry for keeping you readers, reviewers and fans waiting for my fic! And a very big thank-you to all my loyal reviewers! So, you know the usual drill: read and review! DISCLAIMER: FF8 belongs to Squaresoft and the song in this fic belongs to Westlife. [WESTLIFE RULZ!]

**_THE FIRST PERFORMANCE!_**

****

****"Squall, you ready?"

         "Ready." 

         "Seifer, you ready?" 

         "Yeah."  

         The guys stood in the room corner of the stage, perfecting what seems to be their costume for the grand night. Yes, it was the grandest night of all nights after the Garden Festival, and everybody was dressed in their very best. Rinoa was in the room, trying to gather everybody and made sure they were ready. She was dressed in that white dress of her when she first wore it to Balamb Garden and saw Squall Leonhart for the first time in the Quad. And how they had danced that night, she guiding Squall on the dance floor when they both looked up at the fireworks that brightened up the night sky. 

         "Such good memories they were." murmured Rinoa dreamily. 

         "What good memories?" asked Squall. 

         "The night we danced on the dance floor of the Quad," replied Rinoa. 

         "Oh, you mean, the Inauguration Ball?" 

         "Yes." 

         "Rin?" Rinoa liked the way in how Squall used her nickname. So soft yet had a tingle to it. She turned to her knight who stood arranging his attire in front of a standing mirror. 

         "How do I look?" Squall was smartly dressed in a black-and-gold-dust-sprinkled jacket with a furry collar and hot black jeans that clung to his form perfectly. His brown hair was for once looked a bit neater and shinier. He looked hotter in this form than his usual appearance.         

         "Squall…you're…you look very nice tonight," commented Rinoa when she took a glance at him.  

         "You really think so?" asked Squall, looking down at this attire. "I thought maybe it was a bit too flashy or..."

         "…More puberty-like," finished Seifer. Rinoa turned to glare at the blond SeeD who stood waiting at the door when she took in the sight of the ex-sorceress knight dressed in his usual trench-coat-and-red-cross-emblem, this time only in white and the red cross sparkled with what seemed to be silver glitter. He wore a blue shirt printed with the trademark silver cross in front, and the white long pants were held up with a silver metal-links belt. His blond hair was neatly combed back, and his shiny silver-plated medallion hung in front of him, adding an intimidating aura. The smooth face of his gave way to a smirk, then a half-sexy grin.

          He definitely looked much better, hotter, and more handsome than his usual self and sad to say, Squall, too. Seifer outshone Squall in looks and attire. "This is NOT the Seifer Almasy I used to know," thought Rinoa as she stared at him. 

         "How's MY outfit? Definitely better than Puberty Boy's one, right?" asked Seifer, standing and walked a full circle around Rinoa. At that time, a blonde lady in a red flowing dress entered the room. Seifer stopped and greeted the newcomer. "You are really early, or should I say, a bit late." 

         "Um, excuse me, this is the room for the performers tonight, not the students…" began Rinoa when the lady interrupted her. 

         "For Hyne's sake, Rinoa! You really can't recognize me from this clothes?" asked the blonde lady, her voice very, very familiar. She shook her head and laughed a very, very familiar laugh. Rinoa's face grew puzzled.        

   "Really, Rinoa…can't you see? It's Instructor Quistis," said Seifer as he laughed. "Now that you mention it…Quistis! I almost can't recognize you in that attire!" said Rinoa. 

   "It's a perfect disguise for tonight, ain't it?" asked Quistis. The red gown clung to her body and showed off her perfect body. Her blonde hair was let down, the end only touching the neck, and the front curls were stylishly tucked behind her ears, creating an air of goddess-like around the once stern instructor. Her lips were devil red, and a bit of mascara was added to her already cool pale blue eyes, making her looked even more…stunning.

         "…Our work has finally paid off, ya know," Raijin's voice drifted into the room. This snapped the attention of the girls as they watched Raijin and Fujin enter the room. 

         "GOOD. HOT," commented Fujin, taking in the sight of the leader of the posse. 

         "It'd better be," said Seifer. "This is the first time I'm onstage and facing a huge audience, and I wanna look good in it." 

         "What effort?" asked Rinoa. 

         "Nah…Quistis, Fujin and Raijin helped to find some suitable clothes for me for tonight's show," said Seifer. "I owe them…let's see…500 gil?" 

         "YES." 

         "500 gil? I thought it was 1000 gil...kidding!" said Raijin as he was about to protect himself from Seifer's incoming blow. 

         "And it pairs perfectly with Quistis's…breathtaking attire," added Seifer, praising Quistis.   

         "Why, thank you, Seifer," she said. 

         "Anyway, where's the rest of the crew?" asked Rinoa. She looked around the room. "Where is that Selphie and Irvine when you needed them?" 

         "Selphie and Irvine are out there, somewhere for all I know," answered Quistis when a thundering of footsteps came up to the door.

         "Hey guys! Get ready! The night's about to began!" Zell's voice drifted through the door.  

         "We heard ya, Chicken-Wuss!" answered Seifer and laughed when he heard some growling from behind the door. And the frantic voice of Abby who was trying to control Zell from bashing down the door. 

          "Okay, people! It's time to get rolling!" announced Rinoa.

* * *

  
         "Greetings Headmaster Cid, Matron, our dearest Instructors and fellow students. Welcome, to Garden's First Annual Valentine Night Bash!" announced Selphie proudly into the microphone. The Quad thundered with what seems the whole school in the Quad. Headmaster Cid and his wife, Matron stood smilingly at the balcony, waving at Selphie. She waved back and walked to the side of the stage, her beautiful pale peach taffeta gown skimmed smoothly as she walked. She smiled at the thought when she and Irvine went shopping the day before for their outfits; hers was this nice gown worth a whooping 900 gil, which she felt it was worth it, and Irvine's outfit was that of a cowboy suit, this time in a darker brown and nicer cutting. She shook her head when he made that purchase, but well, that was her Irvine. It matches his black cowboy hat nicely, anyway.

         "And now, without much further delay, I would like to call upon our first group of performers to sing their song. Please give a big hand to Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and Seifer Almasy!" More cheers erupted from the crowd, mostly the avid fans of Squall and Irvine.  

         "Now, isn't it a rare chance to see people actually supporting Puberty Boy," said Seifer, taking a peek through the red curtains. He turned to face the group when he received a glare from Squall and Rinoa. 

         "What? Did I say anything wrong?" he asked innocently. "I'm just speaking the truth." 

         "You'd better shut your big fat mouth up tight before you know what's gonna happen to you," growled Squall. 

         "Yeah, yeah…whatever," shrugged Seifer. 

         "Ahem, should I say that's MY line?" said Squall just when Irvine came and said, "Time to go. It's show time!" The guys nodded, and the girls ran offstage, each of them wishing their loved ones their very best before the curtain was pulled apart to reveal the enthusiastic students screaming and cheering for the four of them. The music started its song, and the students quieted down.  
  
NOTE: The ones in (.) are the people's reaction while [.] means the echoing part of the song ^_^. TO THE TUNE OF 'I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU' BY…YOU GUESS IT, WESTLIFE!

  
  
Irvine: Just a smile and the rain is gone (Selphie smiled) 

           Can hardly believe it [Yeah---]

Squall: There's an angel standing right in front of me 

           Reaching for my heart (Rinoa was beaming when she heard those words) 

Irvine: (whispering to Squall) You're not supposed to change any of the words! 

Squall: (whispers back) Whatever.  
  
Zell: Just a smile and there's no way back 

       Can hardly believe it [Yeah---] 

Squall: But there's an angel calling me 

           Reaching for my heart 

Seifer: I know that I'll be okay now 

           This time it's real  
  
ALL: I lay my love on you

       It's all I wanna do 

       Every time I breathe I feel brand new 

       You open up my heart

       Show me all your love and walk right through 

       As I lay my love on you (Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and Abby were practically floating with happiness)  
  
Squall: I was lost in a lonely place

           Could hardly believe it [Yeah---] (Rinoa murmured, "Aww…Squall.")

Irvine: Holding on to yesterdays

           Far, far too long 

Zell: Now I believe it's OK

Seifer: Cause this time it's real  
  
ALL: I lay my love on you 

       It's all I wanna do 

       Every time I breathe I feel brand new

       You open up my heart 

       Show me all your love and walk right through

       As I lay my love on you

   
  
         Following the short instrumental interval, the guys helped their respective girlfriends up onto the stage, which sent another wave of roars from the crowd. Rinoa kissed Squall passionately, sending more roars of approval from the students. The couple pulled apart and Seifer smirked before continuing.  
  
Seifer: I never knew that love could feel so good  
  
         "Oh yes, it's good, for you," murmured Quistis and stifled a giggle as she watched the look of mock surprise on Seifer's face. Squall and Rinoa were lost in each other's world, as well as the other two couples. They sang on cue to the hyper rhythm.  
  
Irvine: Like a once in a lifetime 

Squall: You change my world---  
  
ALL:    I lay my love on you 

(the    You make me feel brand new 

guys)  Show me your love and walk right through 

          As I love my love  
          Lay my love on you 

          It's all I wanna do 

          Every time I breathe I feel brand new 

          You open up my heart

          Show me all your love and walk right through

          As I lay my love 

          I lay my love on you  
  


Seifer: I lay my love on you

Irvine: (Show me all your love and walk right through) 

Squall: You make me feel brand new 

Zell: (Open up your heart)

ALL: Show me all your love and walk right through

        As I lay my love on you  
  
         Squall walked toward the front of the stage with Rinoa and he held out his right hand in a sweeping gesture to the crowd.  
  
Squall: As I lay my love on you...  
  


         Thundering cheers rose from the crowd, and the Squall fans were waving banners like 'SQUALL RULZ!' madly, and all that Squall could do was shrug and wave at the crowd, driving the crowd wilder. 

         "Thank you, people!" Irvine hollered into the microphone, and he blew kisses at the crowd. Most of the girls went "Aww…Irvine!" 

         "Yes, thank you, Squall, Zell, Seifer and…Irvine," said Selphie dryly into the microphone while giving a 'watch-out' look at Irvine who was smiling sheepishly. The red curtain was pulled down, and the guys descended the stage through the right wing to with their girlfriends.

         "Oh, Squall! That was just so sweet of you!" gushed Rinoa, hugging Squall tightly. He hugged her back and murmured, "Yeah, it's all for you." 

         "I knew you could do it!" said Abby. 

         "And I thought I was gonna faint with fright!" joked Zell as he laughed.

         "A fainted chicken on the stage will just spoil my reputation," said Seifer and Abby was holding back the blond fighter from attacking Seifer. "Thank Hyne everything went smoothly."      

         "Not so smooth anymore if you continue teasing Zell," said Quistis, waving about a Gunblade. 

         "Hyperion!" exclaimed Seifer and made a lunge for his beloved weapon, only to let it get out of his reach when Quistis held it far out from him. 

         "Hey!" 

         "What was the deal yesterday?" asked Quistis. 

         "What deal?" asked Seifer innocently as he eyed his Gunblade.

         "Remember what you said on Thursday? And let me see…the great chase?" A glint of mischief twinkled in Quistis's pale blue eyes. A few days ago, because of Seifer's 'great words', he got chased all over the Quad by Rinoa's dog Angelo and Squall's Cerberus. And he could not get out of bed due to his aching body, but luckily, with Quistis's great care, he managed to recover just in time for the performance. 

         "Oh...that." 

         "And what did you promise yesterday in the Cafeteria in front of everybody?"   
         "Um...that 'I don't tease nor insult anybody to avoid the outbreak of fights before the event until the night is over'," said Seifer, imitating Quistis's 'short lecture' at that time in the Cafeteria.  

         "Yes."

         "Fine...so, can I have my Hyper-" 

         "Quistis! Hurry up! It's our turn now!" called Rinoa from the platform. 

         "Coming," Quistis called back. She turned to Seifer and said, "Sorry, honey, gotta go first." She planted a small peck on Seifer's cheek before ascending the stage. 

         "But Quisty-"

         "Irvine!" called Quistis and the cowboy instantly appeared behind Seifer.

         "What can I do for you, my lady?"

         "Please guard Hyperion for a while 'til I'm back," said Quistis as she passed the Gunblade to Irvine. 

         "Handle with care!" warned Seifer. "Or else…"

         "Okay...woah...this thing's heavy...good luck, Quistis!" called Irvine as he waved at her. Seifer glared down at the poor cowboy and Irvine hurriedly said, "Well, aren't you wishing her good luck?" 

         "Right…All the best, Quistis!" called Seifer. Quistis winked at the both of them and stood in place in between Rinoa and Abby. "So, are we ready yet?" asked Selphie as she slipped in through the curtains to join her place beside Rinoa. "Yeah…bring it on!" said Quistis.  
  
.TBC. HALT! Chapter 7 in the making! Enjoy this chapter? Hate this chapter? Review/flame me! (Hopefully, no flame ^_^) Next up: The Second Round!


	7. The Second Round!

Wow…it's the new year already. And I haven't even finish writing this fic! But I will try my best to update as fast as I can, and finish this fic soon. (I think I'll write up to chapter 9…) So, here's Chapter 7 as promised… 

DISCLAIMER: FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, fic belongs to me. 

**__**

THE SECOND ROUND!

NOTE: The ones in (…) are the people's reaction while […] means the echoing part of the song. I know this song has been chosen many a times for fanfics, but I wanna give it a try. It's a nice song from M2M…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now, may we present our next group of performers to sing their number, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Abby Simfields, and my one, and only, Selphie Tilmitt!" announced Irvine into the microphone as the red curtains drew apart to reveal the foursome. The avid crowd in the Quad roared their approval, and silence descended again as the music started belting out its notes. The lights dimmed, and a spotlight was beamed down on a single figure in the middle of the stage, revealing Rinoa. She smiled and started singing.

Rinoa: I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  


Another spotlight focused down upon Quistis.  


Quistis: I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  


Then the entire stage lighted up with a myriad of valentine colors, and the group of four sang in unison.

All:   
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  


Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  


The lights dimmed again, and now the spotlight switched onto a bouncy Selphie.

Selphie: I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  


Another spotlight was next shone upon the figure of Abby. 

Abby: You stay a little while   
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  


The stage lightened up again, this time with pink and red confetti floating down from above. The surprised singers stared up to see Irvine sieving the stuff from a huge sieve attached to some rods. He grinned and cocked his cowboy hat. Selphie smiled and said, "That's my Irvine."

All:  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too (Rinoa: tell me you love me too)  


Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  


  
"Go, Abby! You're just doing great!" shouted Zell at Abby as she winked at him.

"Shut up, Chicken-wuss. Don't spoil the performance," said Seifer. He smirked as he watched Zell fumed and showed his bare fist at him. [Abby made him keep it in his room to avoid situations like this, but still, fists are fists…]

"Watch it! I'll tell Quistis about this!" warned Zell. 

"Go ahead."

"Why you…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Go growl somewhere else, dog."

"If you keep on bothering Zell, I wonder what's gonna happen to this Gunblade," said Squall as he held up Seifer's Hyperion. Seifer stared at his weapon and said, "How the hell did it end up in your hands?" He looked around. "And where the hell did that cowboy go?"

"Now that you've said it, where's Irvine?" asked Zell. Squall pointed Hyperion upwards.

"Up?" said Zell. The trio of them looked up to see Irvine messing around with the spotlights and a sieve full of confetti.

"How did he get all the way up there?" asked Zell, scratching his head.

"Ask that monkey later. He'll pay for giving Puberty Boy MY Gunblade to guard…of all people…" Squall heard Seifer said.

"Shut up, all of you and just watch the show," said Squall through gritted teeth.  


Rinoa: Oh pretty boy (S, A, and Q: pretty boy pretty boy)  
Say you love me too  
  
All:

Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too (Rinoa: tell me you love me too)  


Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you…

As the song ended, the Quad quaked with the thunderous applause given by the student. Chants of "Quistis, Quistis" from a bunch of die-hard Trepies at the front made Quistis felt proud as she beamed happily at her supporters. She saw Seifer glared at the bunch of Trepies and she giggled. 

"Thank you people for your support! Thank you!" said Selphie and everyone took their bows. Then they left the stage, exiting through the right wing as the red curtains were lowered. The guys were already waiting up for them.

"How did I do?" asked Rinoa.

"You did just great," answered Squall as he gave her a small smile. She beamed happily and smiled back. 

"Is there any problems while I'm gone?" asked Quistis.

"Well…sort of…but never mind," answered Irvine as Seifer gave him a death glare. "Here." He passed the Gunblade back to Quistis. 

"How did you get up there?" asked Abby. "I don't recalled of this stage getting a ladder when it was built…"

"Through the means that us lonely sharpshooters are bestowed with for survival," said Irvine as he winked at her. "As long as it is to please my beautiful ladies…ow! Selphie!"

"…Right, Irvine…" said Selphie as she pulled Irvine by the ear.

"Sorry…I..I was just kidding…really! Ow ow ow ow…" She finally released the poor cowboy as he ran and hid behind Abby, massaging his painful ear.

"Anyway, what's next?" asked Rinoa.

"Yeah…you guys didn't tell us the full thing," said Irvine.

"Huh? Oh…." said Selphie and Abby. They smiled broadly at each other and nodded their heads knowingly.

"What? What's going on?" asked Zell.

"You'll know later…for now, we need to run a little errand…be right back," said Abby as she and Selphie ran from the wing, giggling like a bunch of high school girls.

"I wonder what they have in store for us…" murmured Squall thoughtfully. Quistis sighed and shook her head.

"Let's hope that it was not what we did last time when we're at the Orphanage…" said Quistis. 

"What did we do?" asked Seifer. His jade-green eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute…not…"

"Don't tell me it's THAT…" said Irvine, gulping.

"What? Oh NO!!!!!!" moaned Zell. "Anything but THAT!"

"What? What is it? Is it something bad?" asked Rinoa, a worried look on her face.

"…It's worse than bad…" said Squall quietly, with a slight hint of… fear? 

Zell, Irvine and Quistis nodded their heads gravely. Seifer made a throat-cutting action. Squall added, "Every time it's her birthday, wherever she laughed like that, and ran someplace else, it means…"

Nobody said a word. Rinoa grew more frightened as she watched her friends' reaction… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm…What was it that made everyone, even the brave Squall to fear whatever Selphie and Abby had in stored for them? Well, stay tuned, and don't forget to review!


End file.
